


Vampire's have feelings too

by 1987lostboy



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: "Hypnotist" Dandy, A/B/O, AHS Freakshow is underappreciated, Alpha Jimmy, Alpha Twisty, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Au where Dandy has grown up a bit, Badass Dandy Mott, Beta everyone else, Canon divergent Twisty, Dandy still kills but he kinda has to, Edward Mordrake - Freeform, Everyone Has Issues, Fluff, Immortal Dandy, Jimmy's got the voice of angel fight me, Jimmy/Dandy endgame, M/M, Matchmaker Elsa, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Infertility, Mutual Pining, Omega Dandy, Scenting, Singer Jimmy, Singer Jimmy is entirely inspired by that one scene where he sung, Soft Jimmy Darling, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Tattler's aren't around, Thomas Wist 'Twisty', Twisty is a clown but not a killer one and his backstory deviates from canon, Vampire/Angel of death Dandy, freakshow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1987lostboy/pseuds/1987lostboy
Summary: Jimmy has always felt something was missing from his life, he fucked beta, omega and alpha girls sure but it wasn't ever electric like Paul said it was with Penny. But when a new freak arrives, a mysterious Omegan hypnotist a few years older than him, life's about to get so much more complicated.A relationship in small parts
Relationships: Dandy Mott/Twisty, Jimmy Darling/Dandy Mott
Kudos: 9





	1. What Went Down - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Dandy may seem OOC but in this AU he's grown up quite a bit,  
> Basic Pre-plot Backstory: After Dandy attempted to murder a Freakshow in life he was cursed by Edward Mordrake to walk the earth as an angel of death e.g. a vampire.
> 
> In case you're curious scents and secondary genders are as follows
> 
> Dandy:   
> Omega,   
> scent = blood (strong) and flowers (subtle)
> 
> Jimmy:  
> Alpha,   
> scent = cooked meat, bacon etc (strong), Nag Champa incense (subtle), petrol (subtle)
> 
> Elsa:  
> Alpha, but on suppressants so she appears as a Beta,   
> scent = champagne (subtle), cigarettes (strong)
> 
> Ethel:  
> Beta,   
> scent = freshly baked bread, oranges, charcoal
> 
> Eve:   
> Beta,   
> scent = candyfloss, pears, baby powder
> 
> Twisty:   
> Alpha,   
> scent = metal (strong), decaying bodies (subtle), mould (strong), 
> 
> Paul:   
> Beta,   
> scent = apples (subtle), alcohol (strong)
> 
> Maggie:  
> Omega,  
> scent = roses (strong), sex (subtle)

1\. What Went Down

"I buried my guilt in a pit in the sound  
With the rust and the vultures and the trash downtown  
So don't step to me, kid, you'll never be found  
Cause while you were sleeping, I took over your town"

It was a Saturday in winter, the sky was dark and disgruntled, the evening fresh, Elsa had dolled herself up to meet the new act she'd hired a week prior, only she had seen him.  
Jimmy, as the "man" of the place had been summoned to be in the welcoming committee but even he had not been told who or what the act was.  
Elsa keep blowing smoke from her cigarettes into his face and laughing like she knew something he did not, he didn't like it.  
They were a strange lot in the Freakshow, all Betas aside from Jimmy himself, who was Alpha but had more Beta mannerisms due to being raised around them.  
He wondered if the new act was also an Alpha, he ached in part to be more like the other Alphas he'd met in public, they'd never accept him when he headed to New York if he acted funny.  
Jimmy wished Eve or Paul were with him, it'd make for a lot less anxious waiting, his ma squeezed his shoulder every now and then, humming along to the silence of the day.

Then the atmosphere changed all at once, a sleek modern car pulled up in the drive and a tall male figure climbed out.

Jimmy coughed, choking on the scent of an Omega, he hadn't ever been this close to one (their Alphas took one look at him and pulled them away from his vicinity).

Elsa smiled at him knowingly "An Omega yes? Isn't he lovely?"

Jimmy pinched his nose still heaving "Yes Elsa. 'course"

The creature seemed to cut through the air as he strolled towards them at his own painstakingly slow pace, he too seemed to be aware of an Alpha in the vicinity for he kept looking around as if he was being watched by some unknown force.  
The boy, or man rather, was well dressed, in a blue crisp shirt and dark trousers, his black hair was combed into a sleek hairstyle and everything about him screamed sophisticated, or spoilt, it depended on which way you looked at him.

Elsa looked enthused clapping her hands slowly in time with the man's steps, Ethel however had a stony look on her face, Jimmy didn't know which to mirror.  
He wanted to bury his nose into the man's throat that was for sure, his scent was clear but distorted like he just needed to lean a bit closer to catch it properly.

"Miss Mars, pleased to see you again" the man said keeping his eye trained on Jimmy.

His voice was haughty and had an unattractive whine to it.

Elsa nodded "Mr Mott, this is Ethel the bearded lady and her son-"

Jimmy stuck out his hand awkwardly "Jimmy Darling, lobster boy an’ singer" 

The Omega smirked, amused, and shook his hand without a wince  
"Dandy Mott, hypnotist and Angel of death"

"Angel o' death?" 

Dandy nodded slowly looking to Elsa in silent question.

The lady of the freakshow waved her hand dismissively "Yes, yes, do show them your hypnosis liebchen by all means"

"Do you mind Mr Darling?" Dandy asked an eyebrow quirked.

Jimmy shook his head, utterly transfixed, he supposed it was the excitement of being so close to an Omega.  
Dandy moved close silently, like a predator, he cradled Jimmy's face with his palm, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb, the entire situation felt entirely too intimate for strangers but Jimmy was led to understand that between Alpha and Omega there was an unseen attraction, a magnetism that made even the most minor interactions feel like full blown intercourse.

"Look into my eyes" he whispered lowly, Jimmy blinked, his eyes meeting the Omegas.

Dandy's eyes darkened a deep red polluting the bright blue of his irises and he smiled softly "That's good well done. I want you to tell me something you'd never say out loud" 

Jimmy tried to bite his tongue, but he was so lost in Dandy's eyes, his voice, his scent which had a strange iron-y edge to it now.

Ethel huffed "Let 'im off yer voodoo. He don't want no part in it"

But Elsa only nodded her permission again when Dandy hesitated "Relax Ethel. Mr Mott is simply demonstrating his ability"

Dandy repeated himself "Alpha, tell me something you'd never say out loud"

Jimmy sighed softly "I want to put my nose in yer neck"

The Omega flushed and pulled his hands away quickly,  
Jimmy, upon realising what he'd said stuttered out an apology "Mr Mott, I'm so sorry!"

The man stared at the ground, taking a few levelling breaths before he turned back to his new employer, Jimmy was starting to see why so many Omega’s mated young, interactions with Alphas whilst unbonded often caused feelings of panic or yearning in Omegas such as Mott.

"May I retire for the night? I've yet to eat" he said, his voice cold and detached.

Elsa placed a hand on Dandy's shoulder "If you must, but you'll miss the show. Jimmy's opening tonight"

Jimmy worried his lip between his teeth, they felt sharper than usual, he supposed it had something to do with the Omegan scent kicking around. 

"Don't go to bed on my account Mr Mott, I'll leave. Got some er practise to do anyway" he muttered kicking at the dust under his feet, he didn't know why he felt so upset, the rejection stung even though he knew it shouldn't.

"I'm just hungry. I shall eat and then join the audience for the show if you are amenable Miss Mars?"

"Elsa, I insist and by all means, there'll be a seat for you wherever you wish"

"Good night Elsa, Ethel-"  
"Alpha Darling"

Dandy turned his back to them, and Jimmy only heard the Omega’s murmured farewell because he had enhanced senses, although Dandy probably knew that.  
His heart fluttered and he hated himself all the more for it, he weren't some 13-year-old girl making heart eyes over an older man. How much older was Mott? Two, three years, he himself was just 21 still a pup by most people's standards but Dandy carried himself like he was mature, Jimmy guessed 25.


	2. D Is for Dangerous - Intervention

2.  
"He's nearing the brink but he thinks first  
A parallel universe perhaps could be the perfect scene"

Dandy couldn't help himself.   
He couldn't.   
It was Omegan nature to want to protect your territory.  
At least that's what he kept telling himself, and Jimmy Darling was his territory, his Alpha.  
He'd been his first, they'd never needed stupid words to convey it, they knew it as soon as their eyes met on his first day, the connection between them hadn’t wavered for even a second since he had arrived, he tried his best to avoid Jimmy when he could, but they lived together in the freakshow, they all performed side by side and, it seemed none of the other acts had taken to him in the slightest, Ethel positively hated his guts, Penny was wary and eyed him like he was going to steal her Paul (which he wasn’t, he’d never had the taste for Betas, romantically or food wise), and even Eve would keep her distance, although she wasn’t unkind Dandy understood they had somewhat of a pack mentality, and like it or not he just wasn’t part of the pack yet, so Jimmy Darling was the only person who’d give him the time of day.

He did his very best to be unappealing and prickly, but the young Alpha was always determined, he sat beside him at dinner time (Elsa had informed him it was a very strict rule that they all sit together at meal time, although he never could eat anything).   
He spent his days practising, usually on Jimmy, or sometimes they’d sit in the fields in complete silence, under one of Dandy’s sturdy umbrellas.  
Dandy knew Jimmy would talk but he also knew that the Alpha sensed his melancholic disposition and therefore never forced nor pried no conversation out of him.

Or at least he thought they both knew where they stood, Dandy had wanted to keep the Alpha safe, he knew he wasn’t fit to be a mate but he wanted Jimmy to come to that conclusion with time not be seduced by some cheap harpy with red lipstick.

Damn that Maggie, he would get her, and he would make her sorry for trying to take what was his.

As soon as Maggie had arrived, she'd been trying to get into Jimmy's pants but for all his charm Jimmy was more oblivious than anyone in the world, he flirted back of course but he never gave her reason, he still sat beside Dandy at meal times and attempted to help him fit in with the others a little more.

That was, until last night's performance he'd sung a dark rendition of 'She's So Lovely", extended a hand to Maggie and twirled her around on stage until she was giggling and glowing with delight.

Dandy hated how good they looked together.

Dandy struck at dinner time, he feigned hunger for human food then sidled up to Maggie, leaning against the buffet table beside her.

"Hey, Maggie"

The younger omega gulped nervously, she'd always been uneasy around him, he made sure of it by making his scent bitter.

"Hello Dandy, if you're looking for Els-"

"You and Jimmy seem awfully cosy"

Maggie laughed nervously "Well he's an Alpha, I'm an Omega. Bound to happen right?"

"Right." Dandy agreed, it was bound to happen, but he needed just a little more time, just a little more time with Jimmy, this stupid naïve Alpha who had captured his attention.  
Dandy looked at her properly, she was pretty and slight, the perfect Omega but Jimmy wouldn't want perfect, would he? Or would he? Dandy felt a spike of hurt, was he not handsome enough? Or did Jimmy prefer girls? These were questions he didn't know the answer to.

"Maggie look into my eyes" he said softly.

The girl shuddered, but as they all did, she gazed into his eyes, watched them turn.

"That's a good girl, now tell me what you want with Jimmy Darling?"

"Mott! What the fuck?" 

Damn it.

Dandy held up his palm trapping Maggie in his hypnosis so he could address the intruder.  
Fuck, it was Jimmy. The Alpha was stood very agitated a few metres away.

"I'm just uh practising. Yes, that's what I'm doing"

"Why were you askin' her about me?"

"Do you want to hear what she has to say?"

Jimmy scoffed, tugging at his hat "I already know. Leave off her would ya"

"I don't. I don't know what she wants with you"

"Why is it your business?" Jimmy spat back.

Dandy moved his hands-off Maggie's face, he’d not admit it, but the Alpha’s outburst had stung, Jimmy was usually so passive, even more so around him, so the fact that he was angry just cemented Dandy’s suspicions. He would lose Jimmy Darling before he had even had him.  
"I apologize for hypnotising you Maggie, enjoy your Alpha. I'm going to hunt" 

"Hunt?" Maggie squawked scuttling away from him and behind Jimmy, as if he'd consume his food on freakshow grounds, he'd already learnt his lesson about that.

"I'm not 'her' Alpha" Jimmy protested firmly, there was a pure ‘Alpha’ dominance in the way Jimmy was holding himself that told Dandy that it was the truth. His face was hard set and his brows were furrowed with frustration.

"You're not?" She echoed.

Dandy couldn't help but laugh "It seems there's been a misunderstanding."

"Maggie, you're lovely but-"

Maggie's eyes widened comically as she came to a realisation "The hypothetical Omega you kept asking me about! You weren't talking about me; you were talking about him!" 

Jimmy had the decency to look embarrassed, Maggie kept looking between Jimmy and Dandy like she'd see something between them that would confirm her hypothesis.

"Uh...not necessarily" the Alpha murmured awkwardly.

Maggie waved her arms around "Do you see any other Omegas around here Jimmy?!"

Dandy fidgeted "I've got to go. The night waits for no man"

"Dandy wait..."

Dandy wanted to wait but the darkness inside him was beginning to get restless, he needed to hunt.

"I'll come with you while you hunt, that killer's still about yanno, I can smell him"

The excuse Elsa had given the camp was that he suffered a blood lust that meant he needed it fresh from an 'animal' every few nights. Sometimes he did take it from an animal but most nights he found a sleeping adult, hypnotised them and took their blood, as much as he could without killing them.

"I need time to think. I'll be back in time for the show"

"Be careful"

Maggie laughed bitterly "Oh it's so obvious!"

Dandy turned his cold hungry gaze on her "Shut up. You don't know me nor do you him"

"I know that he's obsessed with you! It's creepy actually, you know he-"  
Jimmy slapped his hand over Maggie's mouth quickly.

"I'll talk to you after the show?"

Dandy nodded a smirk teasing the corner of his mouth "If you can catch me, sure." 

Jimmy grinned blindingly bright and if Dandy were a lesser Omega, he might just have fallen in love.

Dandy almost forgot what he really was, dead and barren. He could have no pups; he wasn't even sure the mating bite would take.  
He'd lost more than his humanity that night, though he couldn't say he didn't deserve it.  
That was why he needed to keep his distance, Jimmy was a young Alpha and aside from his lobster hands he had everything going for him, he could just wear gloves and make it big as a normie. Dandy could never be a normie, he wasn't even human anymore.   
Oh, but how his instincts demanded he take what was rightfully his, Jimmy was wide open, he would submit, he would give in.

It was this he thought of as he tuned out the world and focussed on his prey for the night.   
An Alpha, three pups, killed his Omega in a fit of rage, pardoned due to the Omega’s alleged infidelity.   
An Othello would suit him just right.  
It didn't take him long to crawl up the Alpha’s house and into his bedroom. 

"Wakey wakey" 

The Alpha's eyes shot open and Dandy forgot himself for a moment, the Alpha was the spitting image of an older him. It was only the gender difference that comforted him.

The man stared at him "The fuck are you?"

"Look into my eyes" he grabbed the Alpha’s throat.  
He resisted.

Dandy tightened his grip "Look. At. Them"

The man gave in and Dandy felt his muscles relax as he did.

"Give me your wrist then fall asleep. When you awake you will remember nothing of me"

The Alpha placed his arm wrist up into Dandy's lap, he never felt right feeding from anyone's neck, that was for their gift; their mating bite, he had no wish to tarnish that no matter how cruel he had become.  
The Alpha's blood was bittersweet, it immediately relieved the ache in Dandy's body that had been there since he'd skipped a feed.   
Things were always better after he'd drank, feeding was just like human feeding, if you starved yourself you'd consume whatever you could get your hands on without thinking on the taste, however if you ate daily you could find pleasure in picking out your preference. 

Dandy had preferred to play with his food before Fraulein Elsa's, now he simply consumed, he tried his best to pick off Alphas hopeful they'd satiate his thirst for the young Alpha who he knew now was enamoured with him, he wondered how Jimmy tasted, his blood and well…other parts of him, he wondered if he could make Jimmy lose his mind, surrender to his instincts.

He yearned for adoration, obsession, love, it was one of the only traits he retained from his human life, his life as a serial killer.

When he slept he dreamt vividly, of having Jimmy as a companion, as an Alpha, he imagined them raising child after child, picking off mothers and claiming their pups like the hedonistic demons they were, it'd be such heaven to finally have company, they'd chase each other through fields like they were still young and courting, Jimmy would tackle him and he would laugh at him back.   
But they were only dreams. He could have Jimmy there but nowhere else. He refused to burden Jimmy with his curse, no, he resolved to allow Maggie to have him, surely over time the Alpha would warm to the idea.

Lost among his thoughts, Dandy didn't hear the bedroom door creak open.

At least until he heard a child's voice "Daddy?"

Dandy dropped the Alpha’s wrist quickly and after ensuring he was still alive; he slid his arm under the cover and turned to the child.  
The pup was younger, around four or five, barely weaned off her mother.

She gazed up at him in awe "You're very beautiful"

"Thank you" he said softly, he didn't know exactly what to do, he did not feed from or kill children, it was against his moral code. He was an Omega with Omegan instincts, pups were precious to him, just as they were to any other Alpha or Omega on this earth.

The pup held out her arms to be picked up and against his better judgment he picked up her up   
"My mommy was beautiful too! She was Omega, like you" the little one babbled happy to be the arms of someone who smelt just like her mother had.

"What's your name darling?" 

The pup giggled in his arms and he took her from her father's bedroom just in case he happened to awaken.

"Laura, what's yours?"

"Dandy" 

Laura looked nothing like her Alpha, she was fair and her skin glowing and her cheeks dusted rosy, she was the perfect pup and he imagined her mother must have been proud.

"Dandy, I'm sleepy" she punctuated this with a yawn.

"Where's your bedroom?" 

Laura placed her arms around his neck and leant against his neck, nuzzling into his scent gland.   
"Mommy smelt sweet like you" she murmured half awake.

"Sleep now, it's alright"

"Mommy" Laura whispered against his neck; he stroked her hair until she fell asleep against him.

He found her room easy enough, the other two pups must be boys because she had the room to herself, it was a beautiful room, pastel lilac and fashioned after Disney princesses, detaching her wasn't easy, she had a firm grip on him after all but with a gentle tug she managed to put her into bed and tuck her in.  
There was a photo under her pillow of her, her two brothers and a young lady who had the same blonde hair as her, her mother.

For a moment Dandy wished he'd drained the Alpha for his crime, depriving the pups of a mother but it was possible they'd be worse off in the care system so he supposed he'd have to leave it.

Dandy checked the clock, 5:30 pm, he had half an hour if he wanted to make it back to watch Jimmy rehearse, he promised himself this would be the last time. After this he would distance himself from the Alpha.  
The walk back was lonely, the blood had warmed him, but he could still feel the icy chill of the night. 

His shirt was wet with the Alpha's blood and he knew he'd have to burn it or excuse it as animal blood, it wasn't hard to catch a rabbit to bring back to camp, it was always a rabbit, Ethel made a mean rabbit stew.  
He decided to keep his shirt on until he got to camp, rabbit blood would be his excuse, Elsa knew anyway: said she had seen far worse monsters that him in her time 'just a saint with a blood addiction' she'd called him playfully.

Dandy placed the rabbit outside Ethel's caravan, knowing she'd find it and returned to his tent, it was small (he was new after all) but it suited him just fine, he changed into his show suit, it was a black suit, white shirt, crimson tie and a trench coat down to his ankles, a mysterious type of costume.  
He was ready for his last indulgence.

Jimmy practised one of two places, either on the stage or by a crooked tree down the field a little. But it was rehearsal today so of course he'd be on stage.  
He snuck in as quietly as he could, but Jimmy still noticed him, the Alpha winked at him in greeting before clearing his throat.

"Alright guys, gimme a little bit of D is for dangerous if you would"

Dandy settled in his seat watching the Alpha adjust the mic as if he'd not being singing prior to his approval.

The band started playing and Jimmy gripped the mic just as he always did, his longer strands of hair were tucked into his hat and he felt disappointed that he couldn't watch them fall over his face like he did before. 

Jimmy had a voice like a Rockstar, deep and alluring, Dandy would say it was the most 'Alpha' thing about him.

Dandy could listen to Jimmy singing for an eternity.

The show after rehearsal was the most successful they'd had for a while, Dandy managed to acquire money from a wealthy man under hypnosis, stripping wealthy people of their money gave him a sick sense of satisfaction since he'd been one of these wealthy brats in life.

He'd also managed to avoid Jimmy and had gone back to his tent as quick as he could manage, although he'd be lying if he said he wasn't thinking about Jimmy when he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
"Why did love put a knife in my heart?  
Why did love open up my scars?  
Why did love put a knife in my heart?  
In my bed, in my head, in my heart"

It hadn't been too long before Dandy faced Jimmy again, he'd been able to avoid him for quite a while because the Alpha was respectful and never pushy, but like all young people he was impatient.

"You've been hiding. What have I done wrong?" Jimmy asked looking shy and bashful even though he'd just burst into Dandy's tent unannounced.

Dandy shrugged his coat over his shoulders, he was about to go for a walk, it was early lunch time and he needed the fresh air

"You want an explanation?"

"Please" 

The Omega sighed "Come then, go and get your guitar"

"Why?"

Dandy smiled "I like to hear you play, more than I like to hear you talk"

"There's other uses for my mouth, my hands too if you're interested"

The elder man snorted "Oh I'm sure there is little Alpha, I'm glad I shall never find out"

"Glad. I think you are" Jimmy retorted stiffly.

Dandy patted the Alpha's cheek "Five minutes, get your guitar. I'll wait for you"

Jimmy returned with his guitar and a bouquet of snowdrops in his hand  
"Take 'em?"

Dandy shook his hand "I can't. Trust me I am not the Omega for you, I don't want to hurt you Jimmy"

"You are, hurtin’ me"

Dandy took the flowers touching their white petals with his fingertips, if he were a weaker Omega he definitely would have melted, this kind of courting behaviour was something he’d never allowed previously, not even in life, he once delighted in breaking Alphas, teasing them until they lost their mind from his games.  
But he’d grown, and he didn’t want to hurt Jimmy, he didn’t know why, the kid was just a starstruck fanboy and at most, simply a friend. He knew he had a lot to think about, his instincts screamed at him to claim, but his sense of control was better than that, it had to be better than that, for Jimmy.

"I know. Come on, walk with me"

"To where?"

"Where you practise in the middle of the night"

Dandy found Jimmy most alluring when he was bathed in moonlight, nothing could compare to the carefree look on his face as he practised, sometimes Dandy imagined sitting beside him or at his feet whilst he practised, he imagined the feel of Jimmy’s hand cupping his neck.

Jimmy lifted an eyebrow "I didn't know anyone knew I did that"

"You could say that I'm somewhat of a night owl" 

They walked together to Jimmy's practice spot and sat down on the grass, ignoring that it was damp.

"Sing for me?"

“Can’t ye jus’ talk to me for a sec?”

Dandy hid his shook at Jimmy’s boldness (it seemed the man was allowing more and more of his behaviour to be instinct based these days) and agreed, he settled back on his hands, not caring if they got damp or not

“What’s on your mind?” Dandy asked, already half knowing the answer.

Jimmy sighed deeply and turned his head upwards to look at the sky “Do ya like me Dandy?”

Dandy shifted awkwardly. “I like you plenty”

The Alpha gave him a look “You know that’s not what I mean. Do ya like me as a potential Alpha?”

The Omega felt his stomach churn and his body was rigid with nerves as he spoke his next words “No, you’re just a kid”

He felt the atmosphere change between them, Jimmy tore his gaze away from the Omega beside him and focused instead on the grass beneath them “It’s four years!” he huffed.

Jimmy thought for a moment, wondering if the elder man was used to such attentions, why wasn’t he mated? He certainly wasn’t lacking in the looks department; the Omega was handsome and far more physically fit than Jimmy himself. Maybe that was it? Was he too shrimp? Too small? Dandy was quite tall after all.

“Will you at least let me get to know ya?” he half pleaded, he liked Dandy, it hadn’t taken long to come to that conclusion, he was a lover, a natural romantic, maybe it had been the universe’s way of apologising for his lobster hands.  
He didn’t want to let this go, he didn’t want to let Dandy go, no one had ever brought his Alpha instincts to the forefront like Dandy did, even his ma had noticed a change in him, he was more confident, he held himself like an Alpha did.

“You do know me.” The Omega insisted feeling increasingly more uncomfortable, their closeness was starting to awaken his well supressed Omega urges, Jimmy’s Alpha smell was teasing his nose, Jimmy smelt like a gas station, which on any other person would be horribly tacky but on him, it just seemed to fit, he also smelt like a homecooked meal, not that Dandy would know what that tasted like, Dora had made all the meals whilst his mother fussed over him.   
He was past the days of despising her though, she paid her debt with her life and he would always regret being the cause of her death, he saw how meaningless death was now, yet on some level he must have wanted it, had putting the gun to his head been a faux pas or had he actually intended to do it. His mother had ruined him with her spoiling.

Jimmy laughed “No I don’t. Nobody does”

Dandy supposed the little Alpha was correct. He didn’t want anybody to know him, because at his core he was still the spoilt child with the gun in his hand, Edward Mordrake had immortalised him, had made him realise what the act of murder could cost him, he could never die least not by his own hand, as he was dying Mordrake’s second face whispered to him what the death of his body meant, he was to carry no pups, no claim bite and he would forever be dependant on human blood to survive, the move had stripped all power from him and for weeks he wandered sucking the blood from transients just to get by. It was safe to say he was glad to be in a better position now.

“You don’t want to know me. The things that I have done would make your prettiest dreams about me into nightmares. As Shakespeare’s great villain once said ‘I am not what I am’”

Jimmy shrugged. “We’ve all done…questionable things, I ain’t a saint myself. C’mon give me a chance”

Let it be known that Jimmy Darling was one persistent Alpha, Dandy thought it was because he could feel the electricity between him and he could feel the shallow nature of Dandy’s rejection. It was a simple game of elimination, if Jimmy really wanted to connect the dots he could, Dandy would not deny it. He hunted, blood was a part of his natural Omega scent, he was reluctant to court yet liked being in the company of Jimmy, the Betas disliked him and found him eerie, not to mention the colour his eyes went during hypnosis, not to mention his physique, no Omega naturally had that many muscles, he had the body of a raw primal predator.

“There are plenty of other Omegas out there”

“I don’t want them, I want you. Just give me one date, if it goes bad, I promise I’ll stay outta your hair”

Dandy considered it, weighing up his options carefully. He did have an interest in Jimmy, that was for sure, maybe if he gave the Alpha a date (making it so bad he’d run screaming) then they could part as mere acquaintances, or maybe he could become friendly with Maggie and persuade her to keep pursuing Jimmy. He also wasn’t opposed to messing around with Jimmy, it wasn’t his first run around the arena and although he was still technically a virgin, he was hardly a saint.

“Fine. But nothing food related, I can only stomach my own hunting spoils”

The Alpha preened looking very happy with himself and Dandy commit the image to memory, Jimmy looking excited and proud and giving him the cheesiest grin he’d ever seen.


End file.
